


She's not just a car!

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Metaphors
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Quando aveva dato via la Camaro Stiles gli aveva gridato contro, con le lacrime agli occhi, che quello era l’ultimo regalo di Laura e lui se ne stava liberando come se nulla fosse.Derek aveva pianto con lui e gli aveva raccontato di tempi troppo luminosi, dove ridere era naturale e non un eccezione, da non sembrare nemmeno veri.(La Jeep aveva rifiuto di accendersi, per giorni. C’erano volute le cure amorevoli del mannaro e qualche canzoncina canticchiata a mezza voce per farla ripartire.)
Relationships: Camaro/Jeep (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	She's not just a car!

**Author's Note:**

> Anno bisesto, anno funesto ma non abbastanza per farmi tornare a scrivere, apparentemente. Ho visto una fan art Jeep&Camaro e mi sono ricordata che da qualche parte avevo scritto qualcosa di loro.  
> Trapiantata da efp, data di pubblicazione 25/03/2016.

La Jeep Roscoe, una in particolare, è stata immatricolata nel 19801 e ha compiuto un lungo viaggio dalla Polonia all’America mangiandosi chilometri d’asfalto e d’oceano per arrivare tra le mani, e le cure, di Claudia.  
Da quel momento in poi ha vissuto tutta una vita al fianco di quella ragazza poi diventata donna e madre.  
Quando Claudia si è ammalata, troppo stanca e poco lucida, la Jeep passa a suo figlio, _Stiles_ , e lì, tra le mani di un ragazzino iperattivo e fin troppo logorroico, inizia la sua seconda e ultima vita.  
  
Ed è stata l’estensione della vita stessa del ragazzo che l’ha parcheggiata vicino alla bicicletta di Scott, alla macchina di suo padre e ai veicoli di tutte quelle persone che ha conosciuto o magari di cui nemmeno sapeva l’esistenza.  
Ma in nessuno di questi parcheggi si è mai fermato troppo a lungo da permettere al terreno di prendere la forma delle sue ruote o adattarsi al suo peso.  
(Anche con Claudia aveva viaggiato e sostato in tanti parcheggi poi, però, era arrivato _John_.)  
Un pomeriggio, mentre era parcheggiata tra la macchina di Allison e quella di Jackson, _lui_ era apparso alla guida di _lei_ e né Stiles né la Jeep stessa sapevano che tutto sarebbe cambiato radicalmente.  
C’erano voluti mesi, porte sbattute, battute sarcastiche, sangue e lacrime prima che le cose cambiassero davvero e il posto vicino alla Camaro, il parcheggio sotto il loft di Derek, prendesse le sue misure.  
  
Eppure sembrava naturale per il ragazzo parcheggiare la sua fidata amica vicino alla Camaro, anche _troppo_ vicino con il rischio di graffiare la carrozzeria come quella volta in cui le mani di Derek non riuscivano a stare ferme e Stiles aveva iniziato a gemere ancora prima di intravedere, in lontananza, il loft e il letto.  
  
Quando aveva dato via la Camaro Stiles gli aveva gridato contro, con le lacrime agli occhi, che quello era l’ultimo regalo di Laura e lui se ne stava liberando come se nulla fosse.  
Derek aveva pianto con lui e gli aveva raccontato di tempi troppo luminosi, dove ridere era naturale e non un eccezione, da non sembrare nemmeno veri.  
(La Jeep aveva rifiuto di accendersi, _per giorni_. C’erano volute le cure amorevoli di Derek e qualche canzoncina canticchiata a mezza voce per farla ripartire.)  
  
Col tempo la Toyota aveva preso il posto della Camaro, la bicicletta di Scott era diventata una moto e tutto aveva preso una piega inaspettata.  
Non piacevole come la prima volta, però.  
Cora era comparsa come un miracolo a cui nessuno sembrava credere, Peter era diventato padre e Allison era morta.  
Derek era rimasto l’unica persona, l’unico posto, dove Stiles poteva sentirsi a casa, protetto e non aver paura di ricordi e sangue sulle mani.  
  
La prima volta che le ruote della Jeep toccano il suolo messicano è per recuperare qualcosa che non pensava avrebbe perso, non così presto almeno.  
Fa caldo, il motore fa fatica a partire e si deve fermare ogni mezz’ora per pulire i tergicristalli perché sono pieni di sabbia.  
Quello che porta a casa, alla fine, non è il Derek che ricordava.  
  
  
La seconda volta in Messico arriva prima della nuova sospensione e Stiles è costretto a lasciarla che viene ad occupare il posto della Toyota sotto il loft di Derek.  
(A volte si chiede perché la Toyota sì e lei no.)  
  
Stiles torna a prenderla un pomeriggio di sei giorni dopo e quasi s’aspetta di vedere Derek dietro di lui che lo segue con le chiavi della macchina in tasca e l’aria di uno che sta per iniziare la discussione del secolo, _come al solito_.  
Ma dietro il ragazzo c’è solamente Scott e nelle tasche di Stiles c’è un pacchetto di sigarette e una foto ingiallita.  
  
Dopo, _dopo_ ci sono stati altri parcheggi, la moto di Scott diventa una macchina, Lydia insegna a Malia a guidare e Stiles rimane tutto il tempo seduto sul cofano della sua bambina a guardarli crescere con la solita sigaretta in bocca, la barba appena accennata e il vuoto nel petto.  
Si sentono entrambi persi e stanchi.  
La Jeep in particolare dopo tutti i chilometri che ha percorso, dopo tutte le lacrime, i baci, la musica a cui aveva assistito sa che è ora di deviare il suo cammino.  
Forse verso il parcheggio che ha preso la forma delle sue ruote, alla sinistra di una Camaro a caso.  
  
Succede poi un martedì sera mentre l’ennesimo mostro ha deciso di rendere la loro vita un’ulteriore inferno.  
Qualcosa compare in mezzo alla strada e Stiles sterza troppo bruscamente.  
Le sospensioni cedono, il ragazzo perde il controllo della macchina e si cappottano, una, due, tre volte.  
La Jeep si spegne lentamente e spera che qualcuno, chiunque, si prenda cura di Stiles come lei ha fatto per tutti questi anni.  
  
Prima che anche l’ultimo fanalino si spenga riesce a scorgere Derek, Derek che è tornato da loro e per l _ui_ , prendere in braccio Stiles e salvarlo. Spera che lo porta via da lì.  
  
  
Dall’altra parte non è male tutto sommato. Il posto vicino alla Camaro sembra lì per accoglierla mentre Claudia sventola la mano e la saluta, come una vecchia amica, e una ragazza dai capelli neri e gli occhi verdi ride ad una sua battuta, seduta sul cofano della sua amata compagna.  
  
  
Un pezzo della lei, dell'amata bambina di Stiles, rimane incastrato tra le chiavi del loft di Chicago e le foto che tengono sul mobile della sala da pranzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay home and wash your hands.


End file.
